Alyssa Anderson
Alyssa is a character that appeared in Life is Strange. Involvement Life is Strange "Chrysalis" Alyssa resides outside the Prescott Dormitory, reading "chick lit" when Max Caulfield encounters her. When Max asked what she was reading, Alyssa admitted she was reading a book called “Love Today or Die Tomorrow”. When she asks Max not say anything, Max notes that it's a best seller and Alyssa dismisses her, returning to her reading. When Max returns from her dorm, Alyssa is hit in the back of the head with Zachary's football. Max manipulates time and is able to warn Alyssa to move her head. Reluctantly, Alyssa moves her head and the football hits the window across from her. Alyssa thanks Max for the warning. Alyssa sarcastically remarks that she'll end up joining the Vortex Club with Victoria Chase. When Max asked whether or not she actually wanted to join the Vortex Club. Alyssa appears impressed by Max's question and calls her smart and once again dismisses her so she can finish reading her book. "Out of Time" Alyssa is studying the billboard outside the bathroom of the girls dormitory when a girl opens the bathroom door and throws a roll of toilet paper at her head. Max, just getting up from spending all night researching quantum physics, asks Alyssa if she is okay. Alyssa goes on a rant, calling the person who threw the toilet paper at her "stupid and immature ". She then tells Max that she isn't feeling social and returns to studying the billboard. Rewinding time, Max asked Alyssa to step to the side. Unsure of why, Alyssa obliged Max's request just as the girl with the toilet paper threw it out of the bathroom. The toilet paper roll hit the wall and bounced down the hall. Relieved, Alyssa thanked Max for warning her. Later, at school, Alyssa is in art class, standing in front of the window and waiting for the beginning of Mr. Mark Jefferson's class. Approaching her, Max intended to speak with her. However, Alyssa dismisses Max, telling her that she was "contemplating shit". Max may decide to take a photograph of Alyssa standing in front of the window. When class begins, Mr. Jefferson asks for the whereabouts of Kate Marsh. Alyssa tells him that she wasn't feeling well. When Zachary informs Jefferson's class that something is happening at the girls dormitory, Alyssa and the rest of the class head for the dorm grounds. Alyssa is among the many students watching Kate's attempted or successful suicide. When Max manages to stop time, Alyssa can be seen in the crowd, hiding her face from the scene in Warren's shoulder while being held by Warren. "Chaos Theory" When Max leaves the Two Whales Diner, she sees Alyssa waiting at the bus stop. Suddenly, a car comes along and splashes Alyssa. Max can warn Alyssa by telling her to move out of the way. "Dark Room" At the End of the World Party, Alyssa is hit by a foam noodle and knocked into the pool. If Max rewinds time and warns her, Alyssa calls Max her guardian angel. If you saved her all 4 times, it will become an extra dialogue choice when speaking to her. She will also recite "the only poem she can quote" by Robert Frost and state the wish that everybody at Blackwell should care for one another as Max does. "Polarized" While Max is making her way to the Two Whales Diner, she will see Alyssa stuck in building. She makes her way over to her and tells her that she's going to get her out of there. If Max didn't warn her in the previous episodes, she will frightfully tell Max that bad things always happen to her when she's around, and back into a hole in the floor. Max can opt to rewind time to use a plank as a makeshift bridge to guide Alyssa to safety. Upon being rescued, Alyssa will thank Max, who will tell her to get to safety. If Max saved her in every episode, a sign will fall onto Max and Alyssa will push her out of the way before she gets hit, believing that it makes the two even. Death (Determinant) Killed By *Max Caulfield (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Storm (Determinant) Allies *Max Caulfield (Determinant) *Mark Jefferson (Determinant) *Kate Marsh *Warren Graham *Stella Hill Enemies *Victoria Chase *Zachary *Mark Jefferson (Determinant) *Max Caulfield (Determinant) Appearances Life is Strange *"Chrysalis" *"Out of Time" *"Chaos Theory" *"Dark Room" *"Polarized" Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Life is Strange Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Characters Category:Arcadia Bay Residents Category:Purple Hair Category:American Category:Determinant Category:Blue Eyes Category:Dyed Hair Category:Students